1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan fasten device and an electrical apparatus and, in particular, to a fan fasten device and an electrical apparatus, which are facilitated to install and/or to remove a fan.
2. Related Art
The technology of integrated circuit manufacturing processes has developed for a long time, so that the electrical devices with faster processing speed are manufactured according to the progressed technology. As a result, a sufficient amount of heat is generated accompanying with the electrical device, which is in a high-speed operation. If the generated heat cannot be dissipated properly, the temperature of the internal electrical device will increase. Accordingly, the stability of the electrical device is interfered, and, more particularly, the electrical device may break down.
The data processing apparatus, such as a computer host, is usually composed of many electrical devices. In conventional, to ensure the computer host of normal functions, a fan is installed on the casing of the computer. Thus, the fan can induce air convection to dissipate heat inside the working computer. Accordingly, the high temperature environment caused by the high-speed operated computer host can be reduced, so as to maintain the performance and stability of the computer host.
In the conventional assembling method, the fan can be attached to the casing of the computer by screws or an additional frame. As shown in FIG. 1, a device is screwed on the computer host and includes a plurality of fans 11 and a chassis 12. Herein, the fans 11 are fixed to the chassis 12 with a plurality of screws 13, which are disposed through the through holes 111 to the corresponding screw holes 121. In addition, a plurality of screws 13′ are disposed through the corresponding through holes 121′ of the chassis 12 to fix the chassis 12 to a computer casing.
Regarding to the conventional fan assembling structure, if the fan 11 breaks down, the screws 13′ for attaching the chassis 12 to the computer casing must be firstly removed, and then the screws 13 for attaching the fans 11 to the chassis 12 are removed. After these procedures, the malfunctioned fan can be replaced with a normal one. Accordingly, the normal fan is attached to the chassis 12 with the screws 13, and the chassis 12 is then installed to the computer casing. However, the previously mentioned assembling method requires screws and a screwdriver to perform these procedures. As known by those skilled persons, the conventional method wastes time and manpower.
With reference to FIG. 2, another method for fixing the fans to the chassis utilizes a frame. The frame 14 has an accommodating area for accommodating and fixing a plurality of fans 11. The frame 14 further has a hook structure 141, which is used to connect to a wedged structure 122 of the chassis 12. When the hook structure 141 is locked to the wedged structure 122, the frame 14 is fixed on the chassis 12. Finally, a plurality of screws 13 is embedded into the corresponding screw holes 121 so as to fix the chassis 12 on the computer casing. It requires many steps to fix the fans 11 onto the computer casing. Similarly, for removing the fans 11 fixed with the frame 14, screws and screwdriver are necessary to take the chassis 12 off the computer casing. After that, the frame 14 is unlocked from the wedged structure 122 of the chassis 12, and the fans 11 can then be got out. Furthermore, it takes extra costs to manufacture the frame 14. Therefore, both of the above mentioned methods for fastening the fans on the computer casing take manpower, time, and cost.
It is therefore a subjective of the invention to provide a novel fan fasten device and electrical apparatus with the fan fasten device, which can solve the above mentioned problems for the computer assembling and service industries.